Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Fang is one of main protagonist of series BoBoiBoy Franchise. He is formerly secondary antagonist of season 2 and later allies/Rivals of BoBoiBoy. He is a young Alien from unknown planet with real name is "Private Pang" and he is also under command of Captain Kaizo the "legendary space rebel" and also his Older Brother.Before he meet BoBoiBoy, he is given a task by him to get a power band. Appearance Fang is young humanoid alien with dark bluish-purple short mess hair and have red eyes. He notable identical with his older brother, Captain Kaizo. In season 2 , ''He wear a magenta and dark blue jacket, with grey sleeveless shirt underneath his jacket, tricolor belt and dark blue pants. He also wear magenta-white shoes and pair of purple fingerless glove. Fang always shown with a full-frame purple glasses which later reveal to be his Alien-tech mask as shown in season 3. In school, he wear a regular school uniform with his jacket tied around his waist and still wearing his glove. In ''season 3, he still wear the same cloth in previous season but now he tied his jacket just like how he do when he wear school uniform, and shown have new glasses. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Fang now 14 years old and grow taller than the previous season. He now wearing a long , sleeveless purple jacket with gray turtleneck sleeveless shirt.He also wear a gray pants, deep purple boots and light grey belt around his waist and his chest.He also wear long fingerless gloves and a white-purple gauntlet around his right arm. Its shown that he now wear a white-purple visor with light-blue lens. Personality At the first time, he seem have a calm, cold demeanor persona and isolated. He dislike BoBoiBoy due he fact more popular than him at their school and wanted to be more popular than him. Beside calm, he have a fiery temper, which is usually set off upon encountering someone whose popularity and talents rival those of his or when he get cross. As the story progress, he begin to be BoBoiBoy friends after he acknowledge his mistake and toned down become more better, even he still have some rivalry with him .The reason why he wanted to be popular in the school because he wanted to fit in since he was not come from earth, and also in order to make no one suspicious with his existence since Kaizo was drop him to earth to find a power band.He has huge love with Reddish carrot donuts, and will lose his "cool" demeanor whenever he wanted to get it. Fang shown very loyal ,especially toward his friends and his superior who also his older Brother, Captain Kaizo. Because of this, he began have struggle between his loyalty toward him and his friends, and decide to defy his order to avoid fighting with BoBoiBoy. He also make a decision to stay in earth with his friends instead with Captain Kaizo, which he agreed with it. Background Private Pang is a young Alien under command of his older brother, Captain Kaizo, He command of him to convince the Power Bearers to give up their power bands. He also tells Fang to use violence if they refused and he agreed it. Captain Kaizo decide to leave him, and private Pang asking why. He tell to him that private Pang need more time to obligate the power band and wanted to him to investigate it. He also said that he will return in a right time if Private Pang able to get it. In Rintis Island, he pseudonym his name as '''Fang. '''To make himself feel fit in the island, he wanted to be a popular student in the primary school. When he hear about BoBoiBoy and the fact more popular than him, he become angry with it and thinking about how BoBoiBoy can be popular than him. In park, he meet Adu du and Probe, he tell to him that if he wanted to be more popular than BoBoiBoy, he must to get Ochobot and the Cocoa from him, and he agreed with it. When he success to get Ochobot and Cocoa, Adu du reveal himself and forcing Fang to give Ochobot to him. Ochobot refuse and convince to Fang that Adu du is evil, much Fang confused. When Probe insert a cocoa at Ochobot, he begin causing a explosion and runaway. Fang manage to save him from them. When Adu du about to get him from Fang, ochobot begin to give a power to him, a power to manipulated a shadow. Angered, Adu du decide to attack him but Fang who now have power to manipulated a shadow, begin attack both Adu du and Probe with his Shadow Dragon. However, Fang unable to control it and the Shadow Dragon begin lose it control. Ochobot decide to use his power to stop him and succeed. Before he fainted with him, he try to react him. As the result, both his memory and Ochobot memory temporarily faded and they unable to remember this event until it resurfaced in Episode 8. Trivia * Before it reveal that he is a Alien, many fans believe he is a Chinese just like Ying. Due the fact he shown sing a lullaby in a mandarin and known about Cantonese. * His alien's species and his homeplanets still mystery * In fan mail, its confirmed that he still have parents and stay in their homeplanets * He was born in April 13, 2001 * His age different with Kaizo is 9 years. Because this, Fang probably born when Kaizo was 9 years old. * Captain Kaizo has taken away his Perforation Power from his glasses because he is needs that power to complete important missions. * Fang got this nickname "Pang" from Kaizo due to his inability to speak properly when he was a kid. * His mask resemble with a white-kitsune mask Category:Lead Males Category:Rivals Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Kid Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Secret Agents Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Athletic Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Successful Category:Super Hero Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Sidekick Category:Envious Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Summoners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Genius Category:Passionate Learners Category:Military Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Protector Category:Vigilante Category:Teenage Heroes